Starry Eyes
by nksnow99
Summary: A requested One-Shot by vampygurl402 to be written for Arashi Wolf Princess's Birthday, August 29th! The guidelines were: Any theme, Romance M, Dating, Harry/Hermione so this is a short little dating scenario of Harry and Hermione during their imaginary 7th year. Enjoy! I own nothing of Harry Potter, that is all JKR's.


**A/n: Hey there! After posting my last One Shot of Harry/ Hermione, I received a request from vampygurl402 to write this fic for Arashi Wolf Princess's birthday! **

**The guidelines were: Any theme, Romance M, Dating, Harry/Hermione.**

**I also used a few songs to write this so if I could reccomend them...Electric Feel- MGMT and Helena Beat- Foster the People.**

**Thanks so much! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are they? They can't be?"

"Harry and Hermione?"

"I thought she and Ron-?"

Whispers filled the hall as Harry and Hermione walked hand in hand to their next lesson. Their fingers were locked together, woven through like patchwork. Both had a smile on their face although Harry's was a bit broader, more of a boyish smile, while Hermione's was with a blush. Some patted Harry on the back as they walked by, like Seamus and Dean, and a few girls including Padma Patil threw a thumbs up at Hermione. Even with everyone making comments, or glaring like only Slytherins could, Harry and Hermione felt there was almost a magic bubble around them. It was just them, hand in hand, feeling each other's frantic heartbeats and hearing the heavy nervous breaths of just being close to one another. The effect they had on the other was magnetizing. Neither could pull away, nor would they want to, without feeling like half of them was missing.

Hermione couldn't help but wonder when all of this had happened. When Harry had asked her to be his girlfriend two months ago she was a little shocked. For one, Harry had always seemed more interested in Ginny or Cho. Then out of the blue he was asking if she wanted to date him! She had always loved Harry but not always in a boyfriend way. That was until three years ago. Fourth year when Harry had been in that god awful competition, Hermione learned that she cared for Harry. Every girl that praised him or became a larger part in his life immediately became an enemy of Hermione, and no one wanted to be an enemy of her. Marietta Edgecombe had learned that lesson very quickly fifth year.

Now they were walking each other to class, her to Arithmancy and him to Charms. Arithmancy was on the right of the hall coming up quickly. Hermione looked to Harry with a slightly sad smile. As much as she loved her next class with Professor Vector she loved being with Harry more. "Harry, this is my class," Hermione reminded. He looked down at her and suddenly released her hand before pushing her shoulders until they hit a wall.

"I'll miss you," Harry said darkly. His face was centimeters from Hermione's, his hot breath tingling her cheeks and lips. She blushed deeply before saying she'd miss him too. Harry slowly moved his hands from her shoulders to her hips, pressing them into the brick of the wall. Before she could admonish him, Harry pressed his lips to hers. He didn't go slowly like their first kiss which was hesitant and soft. This was desperate and romantic, passionate. Harry began sucking on Hermione's bottom lip, earning a moan from her. "Harry-" Hermione squeaked out. "There are kids looking at us," she said as he trailed kisses down her jaw to her collarbone.

"Good, they'll know you're mine." He kissed his way back to her lips before he deepened it. One hand was moved to the back of her head to cushion the impact on the stone. They stayed like that for a long moment, simply kissing and feeling, longing to get closer to one another. Hermione fought hard to not moan again as Harry dangerously moved a hand between her legs. She leaned harder into his hand but suddenly, he was gone. Harry broke the kiss and was on his way to class before Hermione could even check to make sure it was real. He had a habit of doing that and it always left her wanting more. Maybe that's why he did it. That way she would miss him, and miss him she did.

Arithmancy felt three times as long as usual for Hermione. Memorizing all of the numbers and charts felt like such a drag without Harry next to her. She could practically feel the heat in between her legs increasing as she thought of Harry and all of the things they had done in their few months together. A blush arose on her cheeks just thinking about it. When the class finally ended Hermione was the first one out of the room. She rushed down the hall in the direction of the Charms room. Suddenly a hand grabbed her, lurching her back into a dark corridor.

"Hey! Who do you-" she screeched before quieting at the sound of a locking door. "I swear to-"

"Mione be quiet you're ruining my plan," Harry's soft voice said. He grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her forward into complete darkness.

She held tightly to his hand to avoid losing her way, even though she knew Harry would never let go. Finally after turning a tight corner the pair arrived in a room lit fully by floating candles. It seemed to be a tower of some sort with dark stone walls. In the middle of the room was a queen-bed-sized pile of pillows that was enveloped with twinkling lights coming from a window at the top of the tower. Even though it was still early in the day the window was dark with stars.

"Harry this is beautiful! What is all of this for?"

"For you of course. Hermione I need to say something ok? Come here let's sit down." Harry led Hermione to the pile of pillows that seemed to never end. They sat down, Hermione immediately sitting in Harry's lap to straddle him. He took her hands and looked into her eyes, the stars reflecting in tiny beads of light on her deep brown eyes. The pair sat there in comfortable silence while Hermione allowed Harry to get his thoughts together. Finally he spoke up.

"Mione, I know it hasn't been that long that we've been together but to tell the truth, it feels like years. I know now that I can never be without you again. Hermione," he paused, "I think I love you."

"Harry-" Hermione was at a loss for words, and that never happened. She figured when that happened actions spoke louder than words. Harry saw her eyes darken. Suddenly the stars didn't seem to twinkle in her eyes. "Take off your clothes."

"Mione?"

"I don't see clothes coming off. Chop chop!" Hermione said. Harry smirked and began unbuttoning his shirt. It was off a moment later as were his pants and soon, his boxers.

"Hermione what is this about?" the now naked Harry asked.

"I love you too. I want to do something for you," Hermione said mischievously. She got on her knees in front of him and began stroking his erection.

Harry fought to not groan in pleasure, so soon to when she had only just begun. She could really just look at him and say his name and he would come. "Mione this was supposed to be about you, not me."

"It's about us Harry. Don't try to stop me."

Hermione wrapped her nimble fingers around Harry's length and began pumping her hands up and down. Harry moaned into her hand as she moved faster with more intensity and vigor. Her strokes became rougher with small soft caresses on his head in between. Suddenly Harry felt Hermione's tongue take his head into her mouth. His knees began to weaken as his love fucked him with her tongue. She took more of his cock in every time she reached the tip again. Hermione sucked up and down his length; adding hard pressure then less in unknown intervals.

"Mione, I need you right fucking now," Harry demanded. It had already been too long. She released his cock and he pulled her up from her knees.

In a matter of seconds she was under him, fully undressed, with his fingers doing marvelous work on her clit. Hermione held in a scream from the pleasure Harry could give her. He could feel how wet she was and Harry smiled. He kissed his love deeply on the lips while slowly sliding himself into her.

"Harry I love you so fucking much," Hermione said as his dick pounded into her. Harry continued rubbing her clit making her moan in pleasure while he fucked her with his thick cock.

He went in and out; bringing his tip just to the edge of her opening before thrusting hard until his entire cock was deep inside of her. In and out. Harry was close, as was Hermione.

"Mione I'm going to move," Harry said. She nodded and he brought them so she was sitting on his thighs. He grabbed her hips and she helped him move up and down on his cock. The new position was uncomfortable at first, but perfect as they settled in and found their pace yet again. The room was full of their moans and the slapping of skin as bodies collided. Harry grunted a final time with a final thrust, bringing both Hermione and him over the edge.

Then, silence.

Hermione cried a silent scream and Harry buried his face in her hair; still riding their orgasm of Harry releasing himself into his love.

They fell apart on the soft pillows and regained their control as well as slowed their racing hearts. In a few moments they were breathing regularly. Harry drew lazy circles on Hermione's shoulders and she slowly drifted asleep. He watched her sleep for what seemed like hours before he fell asleep with her.

When Harry woke his love was gone. The spot on the pillows where she had slept was cold and the charms he put on the windows to make it the night sky were gone, now showing the actual setting sun. Wrapped around his finger was a note, tied on by string. He unrolled the parchment. It read: _Harry, thank you for the beautiful morning. Come to the room of requirement tonight at nine. I have my own surprise for you. -Hermione _

Harry felt his dick harder. He flipped over the parchment and found an extra note.

_PS: Bring handcuffs. _

* * *

**A/n: Just a shorty! Thanks so much for reading and a special Happy Birthday to Arashi Wolf Princess!**

**My other Fics**

**Dreams****- Sixth year holiday break is a drag for all of seven students left at school, one of which is a very annoyed Harry Potter and the other is the classic bookworm Hermione. Everything is all fun and games until a certain dream comes to light and things get...heated. Harry/Hermione One-Shot, rated M for a reason! (including language and sexual content), COMPLETE! **

**Together- ****On the fateful night when Hermione was given the choice to stay with Harry to continue the horcrux hunt or leave with Ron, she chose to stay with Harry? Well maybe not. "And you, are you coming or not?" "I'm coming with you." *Romione*. Rated M language and possible adult scenes. INCOMPLETE (I have been posting pretty infrequently though. Writers block and all that shit.) Starting on August 19th, 2014 I began updating the previous chapters that I had written. Nothing big just a few things that had been bothering me.**

**Also to all of my readers who have favorited/commented/followed either my stories or my account in general, I want to thank you all since without the support I don't think I'd still be writing. You are all truly amazing. **

**Love always!**

**NK**


End file.
